


Birthday Wishes

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Smut, Crossdressing, Domestic, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Post-Canon, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Birthdays only came once a year, and Shiro wanted to make Keith’s very special.





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was prompted, and also based on [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXWXIeDY9Yc), which I definitely recommend giving a listen.

The time was 5:26 p.m.

Shiro looked out the window, where the sun was beginning to set in a spectacular blaze of blue and orange, gleaming off the edges of the city’s skyline. Right now, Keith would probably be getting off of the highway and on the road home, assuming traffic allowed - even former Paladins had to deal with the delays of the daily grind. With a sigh, Shiro drew the curtains over the sunset and turned away to examine the careful re-arrangements he’d made to their living room.

Birthdays only came once a year. And Shiro wanted to make Keith’s very special.

He spent the next few minutes fiddling with various things around the room, little details that Keith would probably never notice, but that added to the atmosphere. And just when he started thinking about sending Keith a text, he heard the sound of someone’s feet outside the apartment door.

Shiro hurried over to it, feeling a sudden flush of self-consciousness. Now was no time for nerves. He took a peek through the spy hole to be sure; it was just Keith in the hallway, still fumbling with his keys. No passing neighbors to be seen. Butterflies fluttering in his stomach, Shiro bit his lip, unlocked the door, and let it swing open.

Keith, as usual, looked completely and unconsciously gorgeous, a sleek black leather jacket thrown over his collared shirt, dark slacks tucked into heavy motorcycle boots. He looked a little surprised to see Shiro’s outfit, but smiled nonetheless, obviously relieved to be home. “Hey Shiro.”

The reaction was reasonable, Shiro supposed - he took a lot of pride in how he dressed, and plain black sweatpants and an oversized black T-shirt weren’t his normal attire even when he was at home. He grinned back at his boyfriend. “Hey, birthday boy.”

“Were you waiting for me?”

“Yeah,” Shiro said. He raised his arm to brace it against the door frame, and the neckline of the enormous t-shirt slipped over his shoulder, perfectly revealing a band of burgundy silk, edged in matching lace. “Actually, I have this surprise for you...”

The look on Keith’s face as he saw it was something Shiro would treasure forever.

As Keith kept staring at him, big-eyed, Shiro arched his brow. “You have to come inside to get it.”

He stepped back, and Keith came into the apartment, his eyes still locked on that teasing little strap. Shiro shut the door behind him, and as Keith removed his jacket, sauntered over to loop his arms around Keith’s neck. The days where Keith had to look up at Shiro were long gone; now their noses brushed as Shiro leaned forward. “You were gone when I woke up. I didn’t even get to greet you properly.”

At that, even Keith looked a little shamefaced. “You texted me…”

“Still.” To be sure Keith knew he was only teasing, Shiro leaned forward for a longer nuzzle, closing his eyes to let his eyelashes flutter against Keith’s cheek. He heard Keith’s next inhale falter. “It’s not every day you turn twenty-two.”

“Twenty-four.”

“Quantum years don’t count,” Shiro murmured before drawing back far enough to look into Keith’s eyes. “Now, are you going to let me celebrate or not?”

Keith grinned. “I’m going to go with a yes on that one.”

With that, Shiro took Keith by the hand and led him into the living room.

Shiro had always done his best for Keith’s birthday every time he’d been around for it. In the Garrison, that had meant nights out at the local arcades or bars, or midnight rides through the desert. For this particular birthday surprise, though, he didn’t have a single intention of leaving this living room. The furniture had been rearranged, all pushed back against the wall with the single exception of a leather armchair, which had been pulled into the center. A multitude of small, flickering candles gave the darkened room a golden glow that made the room look far more sensuous and exotic than it would otherwise.

Keith took it all in, expression bewildered. No, he didn’t have a clue what was going on. Perfect. When Shiro pulled him over to the chair and gestured for him to sit, he did so, if not without a quirk of his brow. “So, am I going to get an explanation or…?”

“You’ll see in a moment,” Shiro said. He turned and walked over to the side table, where his phone was plugged into a set of compact speakers. “There’s just one rule: keep your hands to yourself until I’m finished.”

Despite his obvious curiosity, Keith grinned widely; he knew a challenge when he heard it. “If you say so.”

The phone screen lit up blue, the appropriate song already cued up, and Shiro hit play. The first notes of music spilled into the room, and he turned back towards Keith, slowly walking forward.

_You know what will happen when we connect right?_

_I let you know you worthy_

The beat of the song transformed into something lush and sensuous; the first time Shiro had heard it while flicking through music stations, he’d wanted to dance to it, and having Keith as a captive audience only made it more perfect.

He walked closer until he was standing directly in front of Keith, and bent to put his hands on his knees. Shiro swayed closer, nuzzling Keith’s face without letting their lips so much as brush: testing Keith’s promise to keep his hands to himself. He laid his hands flat on Keith’s belly, feeling its taut surface before sliding them up his chest and onto his shoulders, but Keith obeyed.

Then Shiro turned around and seated himself in Keith’s lap so that they were chest-to-back. He looked over his shoulder to catch Keith’s expression.

_It's your birthday baby, whatcha wanna do?_

_Got some bitches, got some pretty bitches coming through_

He saw Keith’s throat tighten as he swallowed, hands braced firmly on his knees. Still, Shiro felt both of those hands flex minutely as he dropped down to grind against Keith’s lap.

_Know I said I never do it but I guess I lied_

_Roll a L, roll a L, fuck it, let's get high_

Shiro rolled his hips a few more times, pressing against Keith’s groin, then pulled away, spinning back around and half-straddling Keith’s lap. He lifted the hem of his shirt, displaying his scarred but still-muscular abdomen. He placed the hem between his teeth and held it there, sliding his hands down his abdomen while Keith’s eyes followed them. Perfect.

Just as Keith’s eyes locked onto his hips, Shiro peeled off his shirt in a single, swift motion. Keith looked up just as Shiro let it drop to the floor off the tip of one finger, and his boyfriend’s mouth all but fell open. Underneath his shirt was the lacy bralette Shiro had purchased just for this occasion, stretched taut over his chest, its burgundy fabric glowing a near-black in the hazy light.

Shiro laid a single finger against Keith’s mouth before he could say a word; he slowly traced the curve of his lips, so close that their breath mingled.

_Oooh, and you know I'm bout my privacy_

_Oooh, don't tell nobody this shit but me_

_This shit I be into, only for you_

_Shit I be into, only for you_

Shiro pulled away suddenly, taking a few steps back. Hooking his thumbs in the band of his sweatpants, he arched forward, slowly, teasingly wiggling them down to the beat of the song. More burgundy lace came into view, stretched over Shiro’s hips. The panties were doing a poor job of containing Shiro’s heavy cock. Keith twitched forward and moved his hands to the armrests instead of his knees; helping him avoid temptation, Shiro guessed.

Shiro’s sweatpants dropped to the floor, and he kicked them away as he kept dancing. He smoothed his hands down his sides, feeling the line between lace and skin. The look on Keith’s face reaffirmed that the lingerie had _definitely_ been a good investment. When Shiro turned his back to Keith and bent over - all the better to display the ribbon lace-up on the back of the panties - he swore he saw Keith twitch forward, like he was about to go in for a grab.

_How it feel to be a winner?_

_Never a beginner, tell 'em I'm a pretty sinner_

_Birthday suit is what you have for dinner_

The beat quickened, and Shiro matched it, swinging his hips from side to side in tightly controlled motions. Keith’s eyes were dark with arousal, fixed on him like he was the only thing in the room. Hell, _he_ was already half-aroused just from the tension of waiting all day for this moment, and was quickly growing more so with Keith’s eyes on him - which was quite visible. Only his focus on finishing the routine kept him going. He _wanted_ Keith to break that rule and lunge at him.

_Come on eat this cake, it's your birthday!_

As the music peaked and subsequently mellowed out, Shiro slowed his dancing and, in an equally slow fashion, lowered himself onto his hands and knees. He slunk forward, crawling closer to Keith, then put a hand on the seat between Keith’s legs and pushed himself up. This time, Keith held himself still, with an obvious effort: his hands were white-knuckled on the armrests, and Shiro fancied he almost heard them creak.

_Let's get high baby_

_Let's get high baby_

_Let's get high baby_

_Ohh, ohh, ohh oh oh oh_

Keith did suck in a harsh breath when Shiro finally laid his hands on Keith’s knees. Fully aware of the cocky grin growing on his own face, Shiro slid them up Keith’s lean thighs at a leisurely pace. He didn’t even have to look down to see the bulge in Keith’s pants; he could sense the heat of it, the coiled tension still locked in Keith’s core. He leaned in closer as his hands slid up higher, so that their faces almost touched.

_Tell me baby baby, oh-woah_

_Hey, oh-woah, babe_

“Happy birthday,” Shiro whispered, in perfect sync with the song. Somehow he doubted Keith heard a single note of it. His pupils were blown black, overtaking those pretty violet eyes.

The instant the song faded into silence, Keith was on him: throwing his arms around Shiro as he shoved them both to the floor. Even when caught off-guard, Shiro still managed to twist as he was tackled, and when they landed on the carpet Keith was the one trapped underneath Shiro.

“Oh, now you’re all excited, huh?” Shiro said playfully, rolling his hips against Keith’s.

“Well, you were right - it is my birthday.” With a sudden push, Keith rolled him onto his back, this time pinning Shiro’s wrists above his head. He grinned with a hint of fang, and Shiro _shivered_. “Let’s celebrate.”


End file.
